


Inktober 2019 KHR fic

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Being able to see creatures no one else can, Bodyswap, Bullying, F/M, Female Mammon | Viper, Flame attraction, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kidnapping, Lal is a workaholic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multiple chapters uploaded in one day, Name Calling, Pre-Betrayal, Rated M for Swearing, Reborn - Freeform, Summoning, Swearing, Used As Bait, cursing, greed - Freeform, little monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: A series of one-shots for 2019 Inktober. Where no matter the universe, Tsuna life is complicated. Ch1 Ring, It's all Reborn's and that stupid rings fault. Ch2 Mindless, only Tsuna can see them. Ch3 Bait, being used as bait sucks. Will Tsuna survive.





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make a profit from this fic.
> 
> Warning this fic contains: au, alternate universe, body swapping, Reborn and swearing.

"And this is why I told you not to put on that ring," a man wearing a black fedora with black curly sideburns says as he uses a yellow cloth to clean the gun in his hand. Black eyes watch the young woman with blue hair and red eyes, he smirks as he takes in her miserable expression. The young man next to her with his gravity defying brown hair and large brown eyes glares at his apparent amusement.

Red eyes flash orange, the womans gaze locks onto the mans as she whines more then yells, "No you didn't! Reborn! You where the person who forced this ring on me!"

Letting out a gasp of surprise Reborn gives a hurt expression, "how can you even say that! I did no such thing."

"You literally held a gun against my head and told me, put on the ring or die!" she screams out and then gasps as someone punches her in the side.

"Stop your bitching," the young man beside her scolds as he holds up his fist in a threatening manner, "you think you're the only one upset with this developement? Tsuna, do you actually think I want to be stuck in your scrawny body?"

"Lal," Tsuna wearily mutters as he holds his throbbing side. "You know you're just hurting your own body?"

"And whose fault is that!" Lal yells as she stands up and raises her fist.

"Reborn's!" Tsuna wails as he rolls out of the way of the, irate woman trapped in a boys body, attack.

Rolling onto the Floor, Tsuna can't believe this is his life. His current circumstance developed this morning when Reborn had kicked down his door ordering Tsuna to put on a plain gold ring he had just acquired. Knowing that it couldn't be just a normal ring, he'd refused but ended up having to put it on when Reborn threatened to shoot him. Surprisingly nothing happened. That is until about midday when he was in his math class. One moment he was learning about half angle identities and the next he's in the bathroom of some unknown apartment complex inhabiting the body Lal Mich.

"So how long is this suppose to last?" Lal asks and Tsuna looks up from his position on the floor with a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

'Thats right!' Tsuna thinks, 'there's no way Reborn would do this if it is permanent. He might love causing chaos but he is still contracted to make me a mafia boss. Unless this is his plan. Maybe since I keep refusing to become the next Vongola boss, Reborn's going to have Lal take that position with my body.'

Feeling a bit light headed at the revaltation, Tsuna freezes up as he comes to a certain realization. 'I wouldn't be the tenth Vongola boss!? They need someone of Giotto bloodline and if I'm stuck in Lal's body. That means I can't be the Vongola boss!'

An overwhelming feeling of happiness washes over him and Tsuna suddenly doesn't mind being stuck in a female body.

"About twenty-four hours," Reborn replies breaking Tsuna out of his happy delusions.

'Of course he wouldn't let me get away that easily,' Tsuna grumpily thinks.

"Twenty-fours hours? That doesn't work for me," Lal mutters as her sharp reddish brown gaze focuses on Tsuna. "I have a date with Colonello tonight."

"You two seem to be getting along," Reborn remarks blandly.

"He's been a little clingy lately," Lal admits, "thinks that I've been spending too much time working and not enough on our relationship. I still have a tone of paperwork to finish too."

"I suppose it's the trouble of being in a committed relationship," is Reborn's snide comment. The 'I'm glad I've never been stuck in one,' is left unsaid.

Only half listening to their conversation, Tsuna feels a chill as the room grows silent. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he feels as if someone is looking at him. Looking at the two other occupants of the room, Tsuna lets out a shriek as he meets their unwavering gaze. With his face, Lal gives Tsuna a considering look, while Reborn smirks the twinkle in his eyes giving away his amusement.

"Wait!" Tsuna says as he stands up and takes in his escape routes. "What...what are you two planning!?"

It's then that Tsuna decides that a smirk really doesn't suit his face, as Lal stands up and heads for the door, "Then I'll leave Colonello to you, Tsuna. I've got some paperwork to finish so see you later."

Not quite understanding what is going on a sense of dread engulfs him as Reborn answers for him, "No problem. He'll have a detailed report of what happens tonight for you tomorrow."

"Reborn! What's going on? A report on what!?"

Standing up, Reborn pulls out several dresses from nowhere and starts holding them up to Tsuna.

"Now then, what do you think? Blue to match your hair or red for your eyes?" He questions more to himself then Tsuna.

"Wait! Wait!" Tsuna screams but his pleas are ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would try the 'inktober' event. I can't draw, so I thought I would write some fics. I have a few of them done already but I'm not sure if I'll be able to complete all 31 of them.
> 
> Yes, Tsuna was forced to go on a date with Colonello while he was stuck in Lal body. Luckily Colonello never finds out and the date is surprisingly fun for both parties involved. Lal on the other hand spent her time finishing paperwork and smacking Iemitsu around for not completing his own work. And because of this Iemitsu is a little more weary of Tsuna. As for Reborn, he was pleased with the blackmail material he gained that day.


	2. Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make a profit from this fic.
> 
> Warning this fic contains: au, alternate universe, monsters, really there isn't much.

"Did you catch the game last night?!"

"Yeah! Can you believe they actually won!?"

The constant talk of baseball and all things related to it is a common accurance. For members of the Namimori high school baseball team, baseball is life. It's a bit of a tradition for the club members to meet up on their way to school and talk about their favorite passtime. And this morning is like any other morning.

For one slim brunette, who happens to not be in the baseball club, its become a bit of routine to stand off to the side of the group. Running a hand through his messy hair, Tsunayoshi Sawada looks over to the group and meets the eyes of a tall young man around his age. Takeshi Yamamoto gives Tsuna a smile before returning to his conversation with the members of his team.

It's a bit of an odd relationship that they have, Dame-Tsuna and Namimori baseball ace. He's not even sure when or even why they started hanging out. In an odd way, he has chalked it up to the both of them being forever residents of the "remedial village". Which is a joke on the fact that since middle school they've been taking remedial classes together. Takeshi because he is too preoccupied with baseball to study and Tsuna who finds that there are more interesting things to focus on, like video games, manga, those little creatures that only Tsuna can see and sleep.

Attention drifting to the pavement, Tsuna notices a small bundle of fur with tiny blue horns and stick like legs. Several more creatures of various colors, shapes and sizes, though they never seem to grown any larger than the size of an apple, mindlessly wander along. Paying no attention to the humans around them or even each other. Mindless, really is the only term that fit them. Mindless little monsters without a care in the world. They rarely react to anything, just randomly moving around. In some ways, Tsuna wasn't even sure if they count as intelligent life.

When he first began seeing these things when he was a child, he'd freaked out a bit. It hadn't helped his image any, adults thought he was a making it up to get attention and his peers just thought he was a freak. But after years of experience he mostly ignores them and if someone catches him staring at them he'll just say he was spacing out or can't remember because he lost his train of thought.

Being friends with Takeshi makes it easy to watch the little creatures without being judge. The baseball player never minded when Tsuna focus shifts to something he can't see or when Tsuna gives a particularly pathetic excuse as to why he hadn't heard what he'd just asked.

As the members of the baseball club begin to disperse to go grab snacks from a local convenience store, Tsuna watches as some of the creatures are stepped on. He watches as they are flattened and then spring back up as if they hadn't been squashed flatter then a pancake just a moment before. He's drawn out of his musing as Yamamoto elbows him to get his attention and gives the other male a glare as that had hurt.

Yamamoto laughs it off and asks, "so, do you want to go to the arcade after school?"

"Don't you have practice after class?"

"Nah, coach is giving us a break," he explains, "I heard that the arcade just got a new fighting game. It's suppose to be based off that popular anime."

"Oh, you must mean that anime!" Tsuna starts to gush as the two walk side by side.

As the two continue walking talking about what they will want to play at the arcade, Tsuna notices a figure walking towards them. A man wearing a black suit and black fedora heads right for them. Watching him, Tsuna realizes that the man shows no intention of stepping aside to pass the two teens but instead seems set to walk right through them. Rolling his eyes, Tsuna realizes he must be one of those people. The type where even if there is plenty of room, they expect everyone else to get out of their way.

Not wanting to get into a confrontation or cause a scene, Tsuna moves away from Yamamoto to allow the other man to walk between. But even with all that room, the man still bumps into his shoulder. In retrospect, he should have noticed that something was a bit off. The force at which he was bumped into seemed as if it should have done more damaged but it only felt as if he'd been lightly brushed past.

"Sorry," Tsuna instinctively apologizes even though it wasn't his fault.

"Sorry?" Takeshi questions, "who are you apologizing to?"

Giving the other teen a disbelieving look Tsuna points to the man who just passed them and answers, "you know the guy who just walked between us. It's not like you can miss him with that suit and fedora."

Looking where Tsuna is pointing, Takeshi gesture in that direction, "but there's no one there."

For a moment Tsuna looks at his friends serious expression and frowns. He then turns to where the man had just passed them and takes a step back in surprise. The man stands there watching them, watching him and Tsuna feels a chill crawl up his spine. Eerily pitch black eyes stare at him from a pale face framed by curly sideburns. A slow smirk forms on the mans face and his eyes seem to light up with a yellow glow.

Realizing that he is the only one who can see the man, Tsuna turns around, grabs Takeshi hand and runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Tsuna has been able to see creatures/monsters since he was child. All these creatures act pretty mindlessly, basically just walking around with no interest in humans. Then one day Tsuna bumps into a human one who starts to show an interest in him. Pre-Reborn/Tsuna and Pre-Arcobaleno/Tsuna.


	3. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement

Struggling against the ropes that bind him to the metal pole, Tsunayoshi Sawada tries not to panic and is mostly unsuccessful. Just a few hours ago he'd been walking home from school minding his own business. Then, just as he was rounding the corner something hit him from behind. The next thing he knew he was tied up in this place.

Looking around, Tsuna sighs and mutters, "just my luck."

Being knocked out isn't exactly uncommon for him. There had been that time with a soccer ball, baseball, basketball, flowerpot, piece of wood, volleyball, tennis ball, cat, brick and etc. Even waking up in a place he doesn't recognized isn't that unbelievable as it has happened more then once in the past. But waking up in the abandoned Aquarium of Namimori, that is a bit strange. Finding himself tied to a metal pole, is very concerning. Learning that one of his senpai and a few of his friends are using him as bait to lure in an other-worlder is full on crazy and psychotic.

Actually, Tsuna is pretty sure that it's illegal to try to summon an other-worlder without a registered fourth level summoner to overlook and advise a summoning. The reason for this is due to the fact that other-worlders reside on a different plane of existence, that at certain times and places overlaps with their own. This allows for other-worlders to cross over into their world. Which at times, other-worlders will use to form contracts with humans so that they can have a tether to the human world. Other times though, meaning most of the time, an other-worlder crossing over leads to total chaos. But as Tsuna thinks about he can sort of understand where Mochida-senpai is coming from. A girl in his class just recently formed a pact with an other-worlder and she is incredibly cute.

'Mochida must think that if he summons a other-worlder it will have the appearance of a cute girl,' Tsuna thinks as he lets out a sigh of exasperation. 'Doesn't that guy know that most other-worlders have the appearance of animals or monsters! Not to mention most summoning end with someone getting injured or worse! Why me! Mochida-senpai this is no way to treat someone!'

Silently crying to himself, Tsuna suddenly feels something wet and cold on his feet. Looking down he is confused to see water. Water that is quickly rising up to his ankles. Looking all around, he notices that the floor is covered in water and looking ahead at what used to be a large indoor touch pool he sees water overflowing. In the center of the touch pool there are bubbles forming and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

'When other-worlders cross over it usually causes an abnormality to form. These abnormality can be anything from flowers blooming out of season to magna raining down from the sky. And looking at the once dry touch pool, that hasn't been used in years, I have the worst feeling that this isn't simply a malfunction with the pipes.'

Shaking himself out of his daze, Tsuna struggles with his bindings. Moving around in the hopes of loosening them, biting the ropes that are near his mouth and silently praying to any god to help him.

"I'm to young to die!" He cries, "I haven't had my first kiss yet or even a girlfriend! I can't believe those shitty chalk scribbles that Mochida and the others drew on the floor are actually a real summoning spell! This is so unfair! If I die, I am so haunting you Mochida-senpai!"

Just then water shoots up in the air like a geyser and a piecing roar sounds out.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

* * *

"Yo! Mochida, how's it going?" A voice shouts out startling a young black haired man from his thoughts. Black eyes widen and suspiciously look around until they see another boy around his age wearing the same school uniform as him. Shoving down his unsettling thoughts he smiles and waves back, commenting about the kendo game he saw last night in the hopes of acting normal.

As he quickly goes through the motions of a few more greetings, Mochida heads for the kendo club. It's early enough that no one will be there, which makes it the perfect place to meet up with the others. Entering the club room, Mochida finds that he is not the first one here. Two young men around his age, wearing the same weary expression meet his eyes and then look away.

Koda Saito and Daisuke Kobayahsi, he's known them for years, been friends with them since elementary school. And now the two are acting like he killed their fucking cats.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mochida hisses out, "can you act anymore suspicious!?"

"But Mochida!" Koda shouts out, "Dame-Tsuna!"

Smacking his hand over Koda's mouth, Mochida shushes the other boy. "Don't say that guy's name! Do you want people to find out!?"

Face slightly green, Daisuke mutters, "I didn't actually think those books were real. I thought we were just messing around with Dame-Tsuna, but. If anyone finds out, our lives will be ruined! You know it's illegal to summon an other-worlder, not to mention using someone as bait!"

"Shut up!" Mochida snaps sick of listening to both of the boys bitching.

He understands why they are panicing, he saw the same thing as them. After tying up Dame-Tsuna and leaving him in that old abandoned Aquarium, the three of them had joked about that dumb summoning circle they had drawn around the pathetic teen. But after leaving home early this morning to untie the runt they notice some oddities outside the Aquarium. Like how the ground was wet even though there's been a heat wave. How they hadn't noticed all the windows were broken yesterday or even how there hadn't been those huge cracks in the wall before. They'd mostly ignored it until they actually entered the building.

Water was everywhere. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, their shoes hit an inch of water on the floor. It dripped from the ceiling and some of the broken tanks. Hell, some of the previously empty tanks were now filled with water. It was then that Daisuke started to panic, the guy thought there might have been some kind of malfunction with the pipes. That maybe the water turned back on and started pumping water into all the tanks.

He hadn't understood what the deal was until Koda suddenly remembered that they tied Tsuna up in the indoor touch pool room. With that realization they had run towards the room, fumbling with the keys they had found and used to make sure if Tsuna did manage to escape his binding, he wouldn't be able to leave. As soon as they managed to open doors, which had been suck, a wave of water washed over them. Entering the room their stomachs had dropped. The touch pool was now half rubble, large craters litter the floor almost as if something incredibly huge and heavy had been stomping around. A cold sweat rolled down their back and when they looked over to were Tsuna had been, they only found pieces of rope and a badly twisted metal pole. Had they actually been successful? Did they summon an other-worlder and where was Tsuna? The questions whirled around in their heads.

Deciding that he wasn't going to be blamed or have to face the repercussion of loser Dame-Tsuna being killed or eaten by an otherworlder, Mochida had quickly searched the building and its perimeter. But they hadn't found him, no body parts, no blood, nothing. Eventually they had given up and headed home to dry off and change out of their wet clothes.

"Fuck all this shit!" Mochida curses as he punches the locker next to him.

It wasn't as if they actually thought it would work. Koda had found some old books in his attic on summoning other-worlders. Apparently some distant ancestor had been a summoner back when most people didn't know what other-worlders were. It had been pretty exciting, none of them have the brains, money or connections to be able to attend a summoning school. Which meant this was probably the closest they would ever get to actually summoning an other-worlder. And after Hana Kurokawa started showing up with her cute other-worlder partner, Kyoko, the three boys were willing to try anything to have the chance to have their own cute other-worlder. As for the whole using Dame-Tsuna as bait thing, he'd never admit it but it was Mochida idea. It wasn't as if he thought they actually needed bait or anything, the book certainly never mentioned it. But after being completely rejected by Kyoko when he'd asked her if she would form a pact with him and watching as the other-worlder interacted with Tsuna, he thought he could have a little fun with this so called "summoning".

Closing his eyes in thought, Mochida takes a deep breath and lets it out. Turning to the other boys, he gives them a hard stare and says, "it didn't happen."

"What? Huh?" Both Daisuke and Koda ask in confusion.

"Nothing happened!" He shouts, "we never went to that abandoned Aquarium, never knocked out and tied up that loser and we never tried anything as stupid as summoning an other-worlder!"

"Mochida..." Koda mutters, "but Tsuna..."

"What about that no good loser!" Mochida hisses, "its not like there's a body or anything!"

"If someone finds out..." Daisuke whines.

"No one will find out! There isn't a body and besides it's Dame-Tsuna whose going to care if he's gone," Mochida reasons, "the only ones who know what happened are us. Stop bitching, act normally and get to class!"

Making a clicking sound with his tongue, he turns around and heads to class.

* * *

By the end of the school day, things had finally calmed down. Koda and Daisuke must have realized that he's right and there is no reason to panic. Of course, Mochida isn't a cold hearted bastard and even he felt a little guilty about what happened to Tsuna. So on his way out of class he decided that he will stop by a flower shop on his way home and pick up a bouquet of flowers to lay on the grounds of the Aquarium. He figured he might as well show that he is somewhat remorseful. If he didn't, who knows, maybe Dame-Tsuna will haunt his ass.

"Hey, did you see that girl Dame-Tsuna was with?"

"A girl with Dame-Tsuna?" Another guy asks, "you sure you weren't seeing things?"

"I couldn't make this up, she is so hot!"

"Is it Kyoko? I heard that the other-worlder sometimes hangs out with him."

Frowning at what he has just heard, Mochida turns around and heads for the second years classrooms.

'That bastard,' he angrily thinks as he ignores the concerned faces of the students he passesby, 'got me all worked up because I thought he died. And what has that loser been doing this whole time?! Hanging out with Kyoko! He's going regret ever trying to trick me!"

Opening the door of classroom 2-B, Mochida yells out, "Sawada!"

The sound of a chair falling over is heard as a head of fluffy brown hair pops up, wailing out, "Mochida-Senpai!"

"You little bastard! Think a loser like you can play a trick like that on me!?" Moving towards the second year, Mochida yells as he raises his fist intending to make the loser pay. But just as he swings his first, someone grabs his arm and flips him over. Surprised, Mochida lets out a scream crashing to the floor on his bottom. The vice like grip on his arm never lets go, he tries to shake it off but if anything this only causes the hand to tighten.

"Bastard! Let go!" He yells as he looks up to perhaps one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. A tall girl with blue hair that reaches her shoulder, smoldering red eyes, white as snow skin and full lips glares down at him. If it wasn't for the red scar on her cheek, she would have been perfect.

"Lal-san!" A voice calls out in surprise.

"Tsuna, who is this dumbass?!" The woman growls as her gaze turns to the brunette.

"Oh...uh, thats Mochida-senpai." Tsuna explains, "he's a third year..."

"I don't need you to make introductions for me!" Mochida scolds as he stands. Face losing its furious scowl, he smiles and says. "I'm Kensuke Mochida, captain of the kendo team and single."

"I don't care," is the deadpan reply.

"Wait a second Lal-san! I think this is just one huge misunderstanding," Tsuna pleads, "so could you let go of Mochida-senpai."

As the hand around his arm tightens, Mochida lets out a scream in pain and whimpers.

"Just who the hell is this guy to you Tsuna!?" Lal shouts, "why are you defending such a weakling?!"

"Well..."

"Wait a second," Mochida grits out through the pain, "what's your relationship with Tsuna?"

"We're friends," Tsuna says at the same time Lal states, "his fiancee."

"Huh!?" Everybody including Tsuna shouts out.

"Wait a second, thats not..." Tsuna tries to deny.

"We're engaged," Lal states matter of factly, "I have already asked for your mothers blessing and she gave it."

"Wait! What?!" Tsuna cries feeling betrayed.

"Which means you belong to me."

"Thats not what it means!" Tsuna argues.

"And since you're my fiance that means I have to defend your honor." Lal explains as red eyes flash blue.

"No you don't!" Seeing where this is going, he tries to reason with the blue haired beauty.

"It looked like this dumbass was planning to attack you." She reasons.

"I'm sure that's not it at all!"

Looking at Mochida, Lal's mouth turns up into a sinister grin as she balls up her hands into a fist and raises it, "you might want to grit your teeth."

The screams coming from classroom 2-B reverberate throughout the school, causing students to quickly leave the campus with whispers of, "Hibari-san must be at it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this one. I probably won't continue it but I do like the Lal/Tsuna pairing.


	4. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make a profit from it.
> 
> Warning this fic contains: au, alternate universe, age changes, flame attraction, money, female Viper and pre-betrayal.

The problem with being at the top is that it's easy for a person to become complacent, to believe that they are unbeatable and no one will ever dare cross them.

Slipping past the abysmal security a presence makes its way through the infamous Vongola mansion, the headquarters of the strongest mafia famiglia. As it slips behind the hidden staircase, they silently make their way down below. In a way they are a bit annoyed that they are being sent on a simple recon mission, it's beneath them to be wasting their talents like this. But at the same time they are happy they are the one who is always sent. Not only is the pay incredible but they also have a chance to see him.

Entering a large room filled with old portraits, furniture, books, dishes and nicnaks, Viper, the worlds most powerful mist, makes her way to a large mound covered by a brown tarp. As there are no cameras or security in this room, Viper dispels the illusion that hides her from sight, revealing a young woman with fair skin, purple hair peeking out of the hood of her black cloak she wears and tattoo of upside-down triangles on her face. Lifting the tarp she looks at what lays beneath. What appears to be crystal or maybe even glass but is really something more dangerous encases a young man. The young man mouth hangs open as if he was in the middle of screaming profanities, scars litter his face, he wears a white button up shirt, leather pants and black combat boots. Viper looks over the youngest son of Timoteo, the ninth boss of the Vongola famiglia. Xanxus is his name and Viper really couldn't care less as to why the young man was locked away in his current frozen state by his father. She's only being paid to make sure that he is where he is suppose to be.

Satisfied that it is indeed the real Xanxus and not an illusion, Viper drops the tarp and moves away. Walking further into the room, she passes by tables, chest and bookshelves. By floating above the floor, Viper manages to not disturb the items and layers of dust. Thereby not leaving a trace that an intruder has been in the room. As she floats she heads for a large mound covered by a faded brown tarp, much like the one Xanxus had been under. Reaching out, she lifts the tarp and stares at the crystal like prison in front of her. In a state much like the ninths youngest son, is a young man with messy brown hair, orange eyes staring ahead with unwavering determination, mouth set in a firm line.

Figure tips brushing against the frozen flames, she feels a sense of warmth rise up inside her. The unknown man whom she has been unable to forget, the man mysteriously trapped within a prison much like Xanxus. While it still annoys her that she is constantly being sent to checkup on that Xanxus brat, being able to see this man has made it more bearable. That and the money. But soon, Viper won't have an excuse to see this man anymore. The Varia, the independent assassination squad under the Vongola famiglia will be making their move soon, to free their boss Xanxus. Apparently the acting leader of the Varia has found a way to break the flame prison their boss is trapped in. Usually such a thing would require the one whom originally sealed him away to release him but that is out of the question. Timoteo has no interest in releasing his son and even mentioning it to the Vongola boss puts him in a bad mood. Another way would be having someone else with the Vongola bloodline breaking the seal but the only one with strong enough sky flames would be the young lion, Iemitsu. A man who has never liked Xanxus and would never betray the ninth.

This had left the Varia to find an alternative way to free their boss. From what Viper has gathered, Squalo the acting leader of the Varia has found that the Vongola have a set of rings that are pass down through each generation of the boss and their guardians. These rings have incredible powers which include, if used properly, breaking the icy flame prison that the Vongola bloodline is able to create. Viper's mission of being sent to periodically check on Xanxus is so that the Varia know where their leader is when they are finally ready to break him out and free him.

But Viper has no interest in Xanxus. The money interest her and so does this man. Leaning against the icy prison that doesn't feel cold at all, she lets out a sigh. She doesn't care about Xanxus or his freedom, the only reason she has been working with the Varia is due to the money they pay her. There's no guarantee that the Varia will require her services after their boss is freed, which means her ties with them will be severed, in other words no more money.

Pulling away, Viper allows the tarp to fall back into place and quickly covers themselves in illusion. As she makes her way out of the room, she looks back at ice prison covered with that tarp and thinks. 'The Varia don't have many mists and those that they have are relatively weak. That's why they hired me. It wouldn't take much to cast an illusion to fool them, to hide Xanxus and make someone else look like the Varia boss.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Viper a woman in this fic. This is suppose to be an alternate universe where the Arcobaleno never formed, so Viper never uses Mammon as an alias. Tsuna has been aged up and for one reason or another Timoteo literally seals Tsuna away. Viper is unknowingly experiencing flame attraction and wants to free Tsuna.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapters, it means a lot to me.


End file.
